youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Toegoff
Kevin, better known online as Toegoff, is an established Let's Player on YouTube. He gained much success with his Let's Play Dragon Age: Origins series which earned him more than a thousand subscribers. Most of his Let's Plays are blind play throughs which means he does make many mistakes along the way. However, that is largely his appeal. He shows how a typical player goes through these games on their first run through. If you've played the game yourself, you'll find yourself feeling his pain and glory as you watch him struggle through those same difficult parts and eventually come to success. It's not only his gaming style that is in his favour but also his commentary. His commentary is riddled with humour and often raw emotion. He tends to play RPG games from a real RPG perspective. Anyone who's watched his Dragon Age: Origins or Mass Effect 2 videos can tell you that he makes decisions based on his character's personality and not based on what gives you the best advantages. He is a humble and friendly Let's Player who often thanks his viewers (twice every video in fact!) and will reply to comments from time to time and actually reads his private messages. GameAnyone? As a result of YouTube deleting Witcher 2 vidoes with "explicit sexual content", Toegoff will now posts his major projects on GameAnyone.com . This is a website made by let's players, for let's players and will allow Toegoff to post without the threat of account deletion. Minor and side projects such as League of Legends and Sid Meier's Pirates will still be posted on YouTube. The main reason for the move -beside the claims made on his account- is that YouTube could not provide help during the situation. Toegoff filed counter-claims and even flagged his one videos in an attempt to get these issues delt with. Ultimately GameAnyone? is a community in which LPers have alot more freedom and support to do what they and their viewers enjoy, which will allow Toegoff to continue LPing without the issues of YouTube. The Man Behind the name Toegoff's real name is Kevin. He is 24 years old, hails from the U.S. Philadelphia area, and is a network and software engineer. In his current position, he does a lot of night shift monitoring so you will often hear him say that he is playing from work (which many of his viewers seem to envy). This does mean that some times his videos are abruptly cut off for the sake of work. Not that anyone minds; he uploads more than enough videos to satiate any avid viewer's hunger. He has recently bought his own 2 storey plus attic home on which he is currently doing some renovation projects. He owns a pet bearded dragon named Inigo after Inigo Montoya, the spanish fencer, from the Princess Bride (one of Kevin's favorite movies from childhood). Kevin is a great appreciater of art, especially music. He also enjoys the more classy types of beer, whiskey, and cigars. If you have questions about Kevin, be sure to check his profile where he has provided an extensive list of F.A.Q.s. Your answer is most likely there and asking without investigating first will surely provide you with an annoyed Kevin. Extra Life Extra Life is a program that allows people to donate as much as they are willing for the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia . This hospital looks after children with illnesses that heavily impact how they can function on a daily basis, the hospital is also the top ranking children's hospital in America. Toegoff has often said that the hospital and Extra life are very important to him. In 2010 Toegoff began his Extra Life event. This event involved a 24 hour stream of games, Togoff's fans were very important for this event as they donated to the cause. Toegoff got through the whole 24 hours (With slightly strange commentary near the end) and raised a grand total of $1,270. For 2011, Togoff's Extra Life event is already in planning, but of course it will involve lots of gaming with lots of commentary and a lot of fun. Toegoff's target for this year is $2,500. If you want to get involved of get more information, go the official website for the "Play games. Heal kids program". At this moment the donations already stand at $1,117.﻿ Let's Plays Completed Playthroughs * The Dig: 34 videos. July 8, 2009 - July 29, 2009 * Full Throttle: 16 videos. July 14, 2009 - July 22, 2009 * Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: 28 videos. July 23, 2009 - July 31, 2009 * King's Quest VI: 55 videos. July 24, 2009 - July 26, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * Phantasmagoria: 49 videos. July 28, 2009 - August 3, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * King's Quest VII: 46 videos. August 4, 2009 - September 19, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * Eco Quest 2: Secret of the Rain Forest: 23 videos. August 15, 2009 - August 17, 2009 * Noctropolis: 36 videos. August 18, 2009 - August 19, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition: 28 videos. September 5, 2009 - September 6, 2009 * Fable: 37 videos. September 6, 2009 - September 9, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * The Silver Lining Demo: 4 videos. September 11, 2009 (Blind Playthrough, Missing videos 1-4) * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers: 76 videos. September 30, 2009 - October 29, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * Dragon Age: Origins: 305 videos. November 3, 2009 - March 13, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) ** The Stone Prisoner DLC: '''11 videos. (Part 71 - 76, 192, 222-225, Blind Playthrough) ** '''Warden's Keep DLC: 7 videos. (Part 42 - 43, 232 - 237, Blind Playthrough) ** Return to Ostagar DLC: 5 videos. (Part 301 - 305, Blind Playthrough) ** Witch Hunt DLC: 7 videos. September 7, 2010 - September 8, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * The Witcher: 215 videos. November 25, 2009 - January 25, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * Mass Effect 2: 148 videos. January 26, 2010 - February 8, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * Lunar: The Silver Star Story: 152 videos. February 9, 2010 - February 22, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * Left 4 Dead: 34 videos. February 25, 2010 - April 16, 2010 * Dragon Age Orgins: Awakening: 72 videos. March 16, 2010 - March 22, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: 76 videos. March 23, 2010 - April 5, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * Fatal Frame 2: 78 videos. April 6, 2010 - August 24, 2010 (Blind Playthrough) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: 102 videos. June 7, 2010 - September 16, 2010 * Vandal Hearts: 73 videos. September 16, 2010 - November 20, 2010 * Grostesque Tactics: 55 videos. October 17, 2010 - December 10, 2010 * Beyond Good and Evil: 43 videos. December 27, 2010 - January 25, 2011 * Indigo Prophecy: 33 videos. January 25, 2011 - February 10, 2011 * Dragon Age 2: 125 videos. March 8, 2011 - March 24, 2011 (Blind Playthrough) * The Witcher 2: 95 videos. May 15, 2011 - June 21, 2011 (Blind Playthrough) Unfinished Playthroughs * King's Quest V: 8 videos. July 23, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * The Illusion of Gaia: 11 videos. August 1, 2009 - August 2, 2009 (Missing videos 2-3) * Quest For Glory III: 22 videos. August 4, 2009 - August 15, 2009 (Blind Playthrough, Corrupted game saves) * EcoQuest: The Search for Cetus: 15 videos. August 21, 2009 - September 26, 2009 (Dual commentary with Toegoff's niece.) * Neverwinter Nights: 73 videos. February 21, 2010 - April 8, 2010 * Willy Beamish: 12 videos. March 13, 2010 - March 14, 2010 * I Wanna Be The Guy: 16 videos. April 19, 2010 - April 28, 2010 * Skies of Arcadia: 26 videos. September 7, 2010 - October 15, 2010 (Technical difficulties) * Planescape: Torment: 108 videos. November 18, 2010 - March 11, 2011 * Disgaea: 17 videos. April 6, 2011 - May 8, 2011 (Blind Playthrough) Current Playthroughs * Sid Meier's Pirates: March 27, 2011 - Ongoing * Arcanum: April 5, 2011 - Ongoing (Blind Playthrough) * The Silver Lining: July 11, 2010 - Ongoing. (39 videos. On hold for release of Episode 4. Blind Playthrough) Let's Play Together * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: 7 videos. July 28, 2009 (Co-op with Kelfeno) * Magicka: February 11, 2011 - Ongoing (Co-op with Sinovera and Titanaku) * League of Legends: May 9, 2010 - 's Look At * NES Games: 9 videos. Random sampling of NES games. August 4, 2009 - September 6, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) * Eternally Us: 1 video. No Commentary. March 15, 2011 Drunken Let's Plays * The Adventures in Magic Kingdom: 3 videos. March 24, 2010 * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: 1 video. March 25, 2010 (Part 18) * Play League of Legends: 5 videos. June 24, 2010 - June 25, 2010 (Co-op with Entitled1) Quotes General * "(So,) As always, thank you very much for watching and please tune into the next episode. Thanks for watching folks!" * "Indeed." * "Chicka bow!" * "Splapa!" * "That's what she said." The Dig * Boston: '"And our job is to blast the hell out of it." '''Toegoff: '"Amen" * "When last we left, our fearless adventurers were exploring an alien planet, disturbing alien ghosts, defiling alien graves, and digging up ancient artifacts." * "Welcome back to: Let's Play Paleontologist." * "'Hmm' isn't a good answer dude." * "Yeah that's why they died out, motion sickness." * "I had to go to the map room for that?" * "Alright stumpy." Full Throttle * "You got to drop a car on him dog, that's right." * "This game allowed for all us computer nerds﻿ to feel bad-ass." * "Get'em Buck!" * "I find it ironic, now that my game isn't crashing, that I'm getting my ass kicked by everything." * Oh, Father Torque! God! Go away! King's Quest V * "I think I'm gonna need another beer by the end of this recording if I have to keep listening to his voice." * "You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!" * "Don't give me the retarded owl. No!" * "She's a tree!" * "A town of three shops? This place sucks." * "Can I snake a pie?" Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis * "Can I whip her?" Phantasmagoria * "Boop! Teleport." * "Burn it! Burn it!" * '''Adrienne: *petting Spaz* "Getting use to the new place yet? Huh?" Toegoff: "Redrum, redrum!" * "Oh, great another locked door. Don't you have the keys to your own house chick? He-Heh Who buys a house..I-I at least assumed this is your house, right? I-I mean you-you..what do I know..I just play the game." * Adrienne opens a ring box* "Oh my gosh! Woo! We're rich! You're going to take that right?" *Adrienne puts the ring box back* "Why wouldn't you take that?! Why would you not take that?" *Toegoff makes Adrienne interact with the ring box again* "Take it! It's a huge freaking ring! Go to town and pawn it." *Adrienne puts the ring box back* "Oh god..alright, fine!" * "Let's have sex again." * "Don't just put everything back! This is a point and click game you idiot!" * "How did they afford this place? He's a photograhper! Unless he's a National Geographic superstar." * "Oh my God! An open door! I think I just beat the game." * "See there is so much that they could do. I mean just to have a shadow run across here. Or to just..I mean you got something rattling up there. But do it in the cut-scenes, do it when people are really focused on watching this stuff." *A minute later* "There is so much potential in a game like this to do that stuff." *Another minute later* "Hello? But can you imagOh my God! Holy Shit!" *chuckles* "Alright game. Touche." * "I find it interesting that they items only interact with her breasts." The Illusion of Gaia * "What do we do to frail old women? We steal their red jewels." Dragon Age: Origins * "You do start feeling pretty epic in this ga-" *steps on bear trap* * "Feel the might of Toegoff, the Berserking Elf!" The Witcher * Grandma: "The white frost approaches. I feel it in my bones. You don't know how it is living in a cold house in your old age." Toegoff: "I have this...﻿ glove!" Grandma: "Get out!!" Toegoff: "Dammit!" Lunar: The Silver Star Story * "Neener neener neener!" * "Unleash the weasel." * "Sonic Weasel!" * "Who names a monster a 'Nipple Yanker?'" * "Beware the chaos nipples." * "Go! Go! Power Rangers!" * "What the hell are the 'Yellow Arts?'" * "Go! Go! Action Goddess!" * "Dance for me monster." Left 4 Dead * "I just got nommed." * "Schniks." * "My life is more important than theirs." * "I swear my team hates me." * "Get to da choppa!" * "Jimmy!" * "Keep Jimmy alive as cannon fodder." * "Liam! Noooooo!" * "Now go run through that Jimmy." *Jimmy caries a propane tank into the fire and causes friendly fire* * "Jimmy go get that witch." *Jimmy goes to die on his suicide mission* * Toegoff: "Alright Jimmy go get the tank." Jimmy: "Oh! Not this time. You go." * "I ran out of mana." Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * "Woof woof woofies!" * "Mist could not pass." * "Hey! No boning me." * "God﻿ damn it table!" * "I bet you my lightsaber could have killed you in one shot." * "Heal me! Heal me woman!" * "Flap flap flapies!" * "Poof poof poofies!" Fatal Frame 2 * "Your﻿ sister's dead honey, relax." * "Don't go searching for me. I'm not anyone important. I'm just a little Japanese school girl." * "This is just like pokemon snap." * "I chika-bow'd you. Go away!" * "Do you feel like saying: 'Hey, my name is actually Mio? Or Mayu? Or whatever the hell this chick's name was...'" * "I killed you! You're dead. You're dead." * "Mio?" * "Where's my dingle dingle dingle?! Dingle!" * "Pain in my asses." * "Why do you moan every time I run into you? It's not healthy, don't do that." * "Demon gate, demon gate, demon gate." * "You just got your ass kicked by﻿ a little﻿ Japanese schoolgirl." * "Get the hell off me crab girl!" * "Run run run run!! Eeeeeeee!!﻿ Eeeeeeee!!!" * "Oops, dropped it. Tee Hee!" * "Get your ass in there woman! Run!" * "Why do you kill?" * "Neeners" * "Weee! Weeee! Weee!" *Toegoff making Mio run back and forth between the hanged dolls* * Ball rolls by* "Woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah! Where did you come from? Where did you come from? Kevin I'm a ball, I can't talk to you. I know your secret! Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers